1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission systems and methods in general and, more particularly, a well logging transmission system and method.
2. Summary of the Invention
A data transmission system for a well logging system having a logging tool logging a borehole traversing an earth formation and surface equipment adjacent to the borehole for making a well log, comprising a sync word generator located in the logging tool which periodically provides a predetermined digital signal corresponding to at least one sync word. A phase encoder located in the logging tool receives serial digital information related to the earth formation and to the sync words from the generator. The phase encoder provides a phase encoded signal corresponding to the data and to the sync word. A netword provides the phase encoded signal corresponding to the data and to the sync word. A network provides the phase encoder signal to a cable for transmission up-hole. A phase encoder at the surface receives the transmitted signal and decodes it to provide a serial digital signal. An output circuit converts the serial digital signal to parallel digital signals corresponding to the information and to the sync words.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter, from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.